Summer
by SameSamantha312
Summary: Summer has just started 6th grade and is learning from the whirling of 11 year olds that life isn't easy. With a new crush and new friends will Summer survive? please read to find out. Sequel to Wonder and the Julian chapter by RJ Paulicio ( I might have spelt that wrong sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Writing is a way to escape the world full of grief, depression, heartbreak and anger.

You can make up whatever you want and it doesn't matter if it doesn't make any sense because its your story.

Your story can be told in lies, half-truths, humour, romance or fantasy.

I have decided to tell my story in the full truth.

No lies, no half truths, some humour, some romance and no fantasy except my thoughts.

You have no idea how hard it is for me to be telling you my 6th grade life at Beecher Prep. It wasn't one of my best years, but it wasn't my worst.

Now I will tell you this.

I have an average life. Nothing to special about it. Nothing to terrible.

My life doesn't suck. I don't have some scarred past or a murderous disease eating its way through my body.

I also don't have some heart wrenching disorder that makes people see me differently. ( sorry Auggie)

My life isn't perfect. I don't have some heart throbbing boyfriend with blonde hair and dreamy eyes. I also don't have a magical pet unicorn.

So what do I have?

An average life.

I have a mom and a dad even if he isn't with us anymore. I have great friends and I got to a good school. I have an ordinary 11 year old girls lifestyle.

I have crushes and bad grades. I participate in clubs and have to deal with mean girls and jerk faced boys.

Don't get me wrong Jack and August were good to me this year. ( most of the time)

Now before I tell you my story I have to set some things straight.

August is still August.

He had a surgery over the summer that placed his eyes to the same level as his ears. There was only a 15% chance the surgery worked and it did.

He is now one step closer to having his face fixed.

No offense to him I know he wakes up each morning and wishes he looked normal.

What is the defiance of normal?

I mean there are kids with cancer who are labelled normal.

There are kids with eating disorders who are normal.

And there are kids with facial disorders that are considered normal, like Auggie.

I feel bad for saying what I just said because everyone is normal no matter what.

I guess sometimes our eyes tell us lies and define something as abnormal when the truth is that something is as normal and truthful as you.

Sometimes the truth hurts and so do they eyes our lies tell when said to the face. (oops sorry August I didn't mean it like that)

Alright I do have some new friends I would like to announce.

Lena is the most awesome person you will ever meet.

Seriously search awesome up in the dictionary and you will find a picture of her.

Jules is a little more in between.

I met her through Lena. She is much more like me than Lena but she has bits of both of us in her personality.

she can be as confident as Lena, but as shy as me.

Of course Lena and Jules say I am more confident and loyal than them because I stuck by August and Jack last year.

Saying hi to August was more of an act of kindness, empathy and guilt. Not confidence or loyalty since it was mostly guilt.

I do love August though. (as a friend)

There's also Theresa.

I have known her since grade one but we drifted apart last year after I dropped out of her clique for Jack and Auggie.

Then there's Emily. I have known her since I was in kindergarten.

We drifted apart last year though because of the whole Team Julian and Team Jack or was it Team August, it doesn't matter.

Finally there's Mackenzie or Mack, I met her through Theresa.

We often go on bike rides and she is the only person I can say the weirdest things to without people judging me.

Oh of course how could I forget Meg?!

She is like the poet in out group.

Seriously just look on her instagram, each selfie is tagged with an original quote. Whenever I need inspiration I talk to her.

Then there's also the cause of my problems in 6th grade.

**Jack Will.**

Don't even get me started on that two faced boy.

I mean everybody got a dark side, but its not the dark side is see.

I see a jerk behind those hazel eyes, the same eyes that can make my heart melt and shatter at the same time.

August told me about what Jack said at Graduation.

At first I was like What? me? Hot? No way Jack said that about me were just friends.

Then one day it just clicked that I had a crush on Jack Will.

I hope my story will explain those heart shattering and melting moments, also the jerk faced ones.

I hope soon you wont always see Jack Will as a sweet boy with an adorable smirk.

So lets begin with my story.

My story begins on September 7...

**_HI! Thanks for reading the prologue to "Summer" I appreciate your time of reading. If you have any suggestions or concerns please leave a_**

**_nice comment explaining your thought process because I really would appreciate it. :)_**

**_Now this is very important. _**

**_I have read "the Julian chapter" and "Wonder" so I know that Julian is forced to leave Beecher Prep, but this is my fan fiction so I was _**

**_wondering (ha get it wonder? no okay..) if I should bring him back as a mean or nice guy. Please leave a comment telling me what_**

**_you think since I cant continue my story without it._**

**_Also I am writing a version in Jacks POV which will be called "Jack" and another one called "August" so one those are up please_**

**_read those._**

**_Byebyezz and hope to talk to you again in the comments and my next chapter._**


	2. Quick note

HI!

I am sorry I havnt updated this in a while, I'm just waiting for a spark of imagination to come on.

Its not like it is in the movies where I will just look out the window and **BAM **idea.

So I just came to apologize...

Hopefully I will have a chapter up as soon as possible.

Latest will be September because ei might need to wait for inspiration on the first day of school. :)

Thanks for reading this.

While this story is paused I have some things I think you should check out.

**youtube:**

****If your in need of a couple laughs I recommend.

O2l

Connor Franta

Tyler Oakley

Bethany Mota. (she is mostly beauty though but her videos are well put together and can be fairly funny)

**fanfiction"**

I know is shouldn't broadcast my own account but I recently made a collaboration account with a friend of mine under the name.

RaeAndSamStories

So yea...

Also I recommend these categories.

Supernatural (destiel)

Divergent.

Hunger Games.

Shiver.

Frozen x rise of the guardians.

That's all I can think of

**music**

Shawn Mendes! hes amazing!

shinedown.

Taylor Swift.

**Okay BYE!**


	3. Update

Okay,

If anyone is still following this story or whatever or happens to be stumbling across it, I'm probably not continuing it. It's been two years since I made this and obviously was super super awkward and bad at writing, if I have the time I might continue with it, but I am no longer interested in the story since I did it as a grade 6 project wayyyyyy back in 2013. Leave a comment or something if you would like me to try re-writing this story (I might make them a lot older now that I am) and also please DM me so that I can bounce ideas for other stories off with someone.


End file.
